


Сентиментальность

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Куртка Якова все еще хранит его запах





	Сентиментальность

Куртка Якова все еще хранит его запах. Лара держит ее в лондонской квартире в своем шкафу, и среди прочей верхней одежды единственная мужская вещь выглядит странно. И _винтажно_. Но Лара не находит в этом ничего смешного; каждый раз, открывая шкаф, она цепляется за нее взглядом и невольно проводит пальцами по рукаву, от плеча к немного потертому манжету. Тогда Лара бы ни за что не позволила себе пересечь определенные границы, но сейчас, когда эта куртка не надета ни на чьи плечи, под ней нет мягкого теплого тела, осознание потери и тотальной вины провалом зияет у нее в груди. 

Она не знает, зачем хранит куртку. Во-первых, носить ее в городе она все равно, конечно, не станет, во-вторых, у нее нет мужчины, в третьих среди знакомых нет того, кто подходил бы по параметрам. Да даже если бы и был, то отдать куртку кому-то, видеть, как тот ее носит, как она _неправильно_ сидит на чужих плечах, было бы невыносимо. Да и материальная ценность невелика — такую только сдать в секонд или на вторсырье. Об этом, конечно, не может быть и речи. 

Сентиментальность.

То самое болезненное желание расковырять заживающую рану — и нездоровое удовлетворение, которое следует за этим. 

Ларе кажется, что хоть она и сама носила куртку Якова в Геотермальной долине, та совсем не пахнет ею — но запах Якова никак не выветривается. Лара даже боится, что не сможет носить и вещи, висящие рядом — просто потому, что те висели слишком близко к этой куртке. 

Ей бы просто ее постирать. Но на такое не поднимается рука.

Потому что запах Якова — самое мучительное из тех удовольствий, которые она когда-либо испытывала. В нем нет ничего сверхъестественного — просто мужской запах. Присущий Якову так же, как и любому другому человеку. Со своими личными нотками. Не запах грязи, не запах парфюма или костра. Всего понемногу. 

Каждый раз, открывая шкаф, Лара старается удержаться от того, чтобы не сделать это снова, но каждый чертов раз проваливает это задание. 

Она снимает куртку с вешалки, продевает руки в рукава, накидывает ее себе на плечи — и, закрыв глаза, с упоением прижимает к носу воротничок. 

Это неправильно и нездорово, но в его запахе смешалось все, что она так хочет забыть — как будто бы и кузница, и кроличья шерсть, и минерализованные источники, и озон леса, и снег, и порох, и оленина, и болота, и тыквы, и греческий огонь, и бог знает что еще...

На самом деле, ничего этого нет.

Сентиментальность.

Просто запах мужчины, которого она безумно хочет, но не получит уже никогда. 

На глаза наворачиваются слезы — Лара кусает губу, потому что расплакаться сейчас было бы полнейшей глупостью, и они отступают. Лара ложится на кровать на бок, подтягивает колени к груди и лежит так, пока запах Якова не окутает ее с головой.

Может, не так уж и легко вымарать с этого света того, кто жил так долго.

Кто словно клеймом впечатался в насаженные на нить времени столетия, и след не пережечь ничем.

Стоит закрыть глаза — и она уже может услышать его голос, повторяющий ее имя. 

Лара жмурится от омерзения к самой себе, расстегивает пуговицу с молнией и, не разгибая коленей, просовывает руку под узкие джинсы. Между ног тепло, и ложное чувство уюта бередит рану еще сильнее. 

_Лара. Лара Лара Лара_

Она гладит себя, представляя, что это рука Якова — ритмично надавливает, переходя с круговых движений на поступательные, и внизу живота расплывается теплое, сладкое. Постепенно оно, словно болезнь, распространяется шире — пока не захватывает ее всю, и тогда (Лару выгибает и) под рукой (Якова) расцветает алый цветок, который ему никогда не сорвать. 

_Лара._

Она судорожно вздыхает и, пытаясь не позволить себе заплакать, лежит еще несколько мгновений. 

Когда она вытаскивает руку и подносит ее к лицу — та пахнет Яковом.


End file.
